backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood the Clean
" | image = Robin Hood the Clean.png | number = Season 3, Episode 15 | code = 316 | airdate = February 10, 2009 (DVD) February 27, 2009 (TV) | snack = Oatmeal raisin cookies at Pablo's house | genre = Countrypolitan | writer = Scott Gray | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Robin Hood the Clean | previous = "Ranch Hands from Outer Space" | next = "Escape from Fairytale Village"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Sway to Countrypolitan music as Robin Hood the Clean of Purewood Forest (Pablo) sets out to free the villagers of Filthingham from the rule of Mayor Austin Stinkypants!" Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha are first seen in the backyard's mud puddle. They are all covered with dirt and grime. Each of the three explain to the viewer how they are the villagers of Filthingham, the dirtiest and stinkiest, grossest village in the whole wide world. Austin, Mayor Stinkypants, walks up to them and commands them to get back in the mud. The trio beg for at least one bath, but Austin makes them remind the rules. "Everything is filthy in Filthingham." All four sing "Everything is Filthy in Filthingham". After the song is over, the backyard transforms into the village of Filthingham, where they're forced to participate for "the Festival of Dirt". The Mayor tells everyone to get to work. While he is gone for a few minutes, Tyrone tells Tasha and Uniqua that he has the last bar of soap in Filthingham right in his hands. The girls are glad. After hearing the trumpet signal that the Mayor is returning, Tyrone quickly hides the soap, but Stinkypants walks up to the villagers and smells something clean on Tyrone. He sniffs out his soap and goes to lock it in the dungeon where all of their soap and cleaning items are locked away in it. They even see "Mitty". Austin tells them to keep away from the Dungeon and get to work for The Festival of Dirt. The villagers cannot take anymore of this. They sing "We Wish We Could Wash". After the song is over, Tyrone decides to take a stand and heads out to Purewood Forest to find Robin Hood the Clean, the only one who can make everything clean again. Robin Hood was sent to the forest by the mayor of Filthingham because nothing was dirty with him around. After sneaking past the Mayor, he's glad to get out of Filthingham for a while because of Purewood Forest's fresh air. Robin Hood spots Tyrone, and jumps out to Tyrone to clean him, but is surprised that he WANTS to get clean. Tyrone explains to Robin Hood that he has a plan on how he can sneak in and get the town clean again. They sing the song "Robin Hood the Clean". Robin Hood refuses. Tyrone tells him that "Mitty", Robin Hood's favorite bath mitt, is locked in there as well. Robin Hood wants to get started as soon as possible. Robin Hood disguises as a villager and is not sure if he wants to go along with Tyrone's plan anymore. Tyrone reminds him of Mitty and Pablo dashes into the disgusting village. Robin Hood pretends to be a mud-loving villager in front of the mayor so he is not recognized. After he gets past Stinkypants and steals the key of the dungeon from him with the help of Tyrone, Tyrone distracts the mayor by asking him to rub more dirt on him while Pablo uses a claw to grab the key. Promising to free the villages from the dirt, he runs into the castle. Meanwhile, the Festival of Dirt is starting.If the villagers lose to the Mayor, they'll be sent into the Stinky Booth, then all the Villagers will the dunked into the pool of MUD! First, it is time for the mud ball toss. The one to throws a mud ball closest to the middle spot wins! Uniqua throws from a few feet away, and misses the yello point by a few centimeters. Stinkypants runs even closer to the target. Uniqua sees this as cheating and says that he can't throw closer the target. Stinkypants answers that he can, because there two lines on the ground, the red one is for villagers and the blue one is for mayors. The villagers are furious at the Mayor not only being dirty, but for playing dirty as well; which means cheating. Mayor Stinkypants doesn't listen and throws from about an inch away and gets the ball into the center of the target. Uniqua, because of her unfair loss, is thrown into the Stinky Booth, where losers go. Inside the castle, Robin Hood smells sopa and other clean things behind the wall. He knows that there might be a hidden door behind all of the mud on the walls. He scrubs away the mud with a toilet cleaner to find the door. Next, it is time for Mud Pie Balancing contest. The rules are, the first person to drop the mud pies on their head loses. Tasha has many pies stacked and can't keep her balance together and loses, and then the mayor reveals that he glued his tins together, because mayors are allowed to do that. Tasha gets mad at this and because of her loss, goes to the Stinky Booth. Inside the castle, Robin Hood finally finds the door and opens it. Robin Hood finds the dungeon and starts to get everything out of it, including Mitty. Finally, it is time for the Mud long jump. Stinkypants and Tyrone compete. The rules are, whoever jumps the farthest over the mud pit wins. If Tyrone wins, his friends go free. Robin Hood has gotten out of the castle and has already started to clean the fountain, and fresh water is squirting out of it. At the game, Tyrone makes a long jump (but trips and lands on his face), but then the mayor says that he meant short jump, and jumps for a very short distance, and explains that mayors are allowed to change the rules. Tyrone is then sent to the Stinky Booth where all of the losers will be dunked. When Stinkypants is about to pull the lever, Robin Hood jumps up to the mayor and rips off his villager disguise. Stinkypants grabs some mudballs and throws to him, but Robin Hood deflect them with his toilet cleaner. Then Stinkypants throws mud pies to him, but Robin Hood defends himself with a sponge. He grabs a soap and runs after Stinkypants to clean him. While doing it, Mitty falls of his hand. Stinkypants grab it and orders Robin Hood to surrender. Robin Hood holds Mitty out to him. He makes Mitty's voice as saying "Hello. I'm Mitty. I love you!" Stinkypants is terrified and tries to walk away backwards from the mitt. He trips over the edging of the fountain and falls into the water, getting clean with all the villagers. Tyrone, now with his Rubber Ducky, tells Stinkypants that baths are fun. Uniqua and Tasha do so, too. Stinkypants realizes it too, and seems to forget about how good being dirty is, renaming the Festival of Dirt to the Festival of Soap. They sing the song "The Festival of Soap" while Robin Hood cleans the whole town. Austin's stomach growls. He proclaims that it is snack time. Pablo invites everyone to his house for oatmeal raisin cookies. The village of Filthingham turns into the backyard again as the five friends sing the end song. They all run into Pablo's house. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha open the door after entering and yell, "We're clean!" *Uniqua: Villager Uniqua *Pablo: Robin Hood the Clean *Tyrone: Villager Tyrone *Tasha: Villager Tasha *Austin: Mayor Stinkypants *"Everything is Filthy in Filthingham" *"We Wish We Could Wash" *"Robin Hood the Clean" *"The Festival of Soap" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3